Bala
Princess Bala is the Queen Ant's daughter, the primary female character and the deuteragonist of Antz. She is Z's wife and Mandible's former fiancé. When she comes across Z, they don't get along well. As soon as their relationship blossoms, Bala is given the courage to stand up to her evil fiancé General Mandible and help Z save the colony. History Bala was committed to marry General Mandible, although she thought he was a harsh militaristic. She is bored with being a member of the royalty life, often wanting to have fun with workers. She decides to go to the bar and dances with Z, who instantly falls in love with her. When a successful lone survivor "soldier" Z is brought before Bala and the Queen, Bala recognizes Z as the worker she danced with, unwittingly blowing his cover. After Z was nearly arrested for impersonating a soldier and dancing with General Mandible's fiance, he held Bala captive and escaped through a trash chute. She was nearly rescued by soldier ants but their rescue attempt was interrupted by a boy burning ants with a magnifying glass. She resisted Z but eventually joined his quest to Insectopia after she was nearly eaten by a Praying Mantis. After Z rescued her from a giant shoe, she fell in love with him after he reached Insectopia. However while Z was getting firewood, she was kidnapped by Colonel Cutter and taken back to the Colony. Z follows after them on the Chip wasp they met earlier who lost his wife Muffy to a fly swatter. Taken into Mandible's office, Bala demanded to him to tell him what he truly has planned for the colony. When Mandible dismisses her, saying he will explain everything later, Bala bravely states to Mandible that she never liked "the way you think, or the way you run this colony, or YOU" and calls off the wedding. Mandible repli that Bala has a fighter spirit, which is what is needed for the new colony. Mandible continues that they'll rinse the filth from our gutters (by drowning The Queen and the workers in a flood via a Mega Tunnel) and start anew with Bala by his side as his queen. Mandible then imprisons Bala in his office to stop her interfering and to protect her from the flood.. Luckily, Z arrives and helps Bala escape the office and rush down into the Mega Tunnel, making it inside just as the soldiers seal up all the exits. While Bala runs to her mother to warn her, Z runs into the tunnel to stop the diggers from breaking through. When he reaches the end, he reunites with Weaver and Azteca and yells at the diggers to stop. Despite Z's warnings, the foreman is determined to follow orders, and he grabs a pick and strikes it into the wall. It is this final blow which sends the water crashing through, and Z and the others flee into the main tunnel, and the rapidly rising water traps all the workers on a hill in the middle of the tunnel. Spotting several workers helping each other onto a branch, Z gets an idea. As Weaver holds him up on his shoulders, Z yells for everyone to listen. The workers almost immediately recognise Z who quickly tells the workers to make a ladder out of ants to reach the ceiling, and they set to work at once. Bala is forced to seperate from Z in order to help her aged mother, and the two share a loving embrace before Bala climbs up the tower with the Queen, while Z remains at the base with Weaver and Azteca to serve as support. By the time the water is up to their chests, the tower of ants has fully formed, but is a couple of ants short of the ceiling. While Weaver uses all his strength to hold up the tower, Z and Azteca climb up to the top, and Z succeeds in reaching the ceiling, and quickly claws through to the surface where Mandible is giving a speech about his vision to his soldiers. Z's hand breaks through the surface, causing a collapse which forms a huge hole in the ground. Mandible is shocked and furious when he recognises Z, and grabs a spear. Barely clinging to the edge, Z is helpless as Mandible raises his spear to kill him, but is suddenly punched away from him by Cutter, who has grown tired of the General's cruelty. Cutter helps Z up from the hole, but an enraged Mandible snaps and charges at the colonel, only for Z to push Cutter out the way at the last second. Mandible runs into Z and the two of them fall back into the Mega Tunnel. While Mandible is killed falling on an exposed tree root, Z falls into the water and is knocked unconscious by the impact. When Cutter arrives with a seemingly dead Z, Bala begs for him to awaken. She uses CPR and Z revives! On awakening, Z utters 'yowch', and he and Bala kiss. Z is lauded for his heroism and marries Bala. Together they rebuild the colony, transforming the colony from a conformist military state into a community that values each and every one of its members. Gallery Category:Princesses Category:Ants Category:Females Category:Animated characters